clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 43
''Untitled'' Thanks for asking me for saying "cool new user name" :) and not yet it others to call me "PolyphonyDigital" today on chat, just let me know I well be on chat tomorrow and others well call me "PolyphonyDigital" anyway, I just tell people I create my blog here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PolyphonyDigital326/My_username_has_changed Kevin1000tan (talk) 13:10, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, ok then. Cool! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Swearing Hey P-P, This user swore and vandalized. Please block him when you can. Thank you! Kallie Jo (talk) 01:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ban not working for Firefox Hi PP, The user Thisismyrofl told me on chat (he uses Firefox) that he was an admin on another wiki and it wouldn't let him ban anyone. He asked me to try it, and it didn't work for me either. Is this a problem that wikia will only be able to fix or is it something wrong with our chat? 20:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm experiencing the same issue as well. The only difference is I'm using Google Chrome. I attempted performing a ban in chat over at my test wiki. I was unsuccessful, yet I was able to kick. I've tried clearing my cache, but still the same results... -- Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 21:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Try , first of all, and provide the details about the browser version that you're using and the features that don't work. Wikia first of all needs to make sure that its features have a good support. It seems like the problem is that some objects and functions are not defined in the chat script, perhaps they've changed something and did something wrong. I've tried searching for a cached version of the previous script, in order to import another script to override the boken one, though i couldn't find one. ::By the time it's fixed, in order to ban someone try using the traditional way of banning via their contribs and then kick the user afterwards. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Not being able to ban = not cool. 10:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Life Ring Hey, just to say the life ring was also avaible in rockhopper,s august 2008 catalog. It was the first hidden item in a catalog. Go to cp memories site and search rockhopper catalog and seach 2008. Anyways Waddle on! Alexfc (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC)AlexfcAlexfc (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Personal Info Incident Hey there P-P, It recently came to my attention that 0 Berry somehow found information about Jnk9 (this included pictures of him and his name in real life, even his Facebook according to Twinkie) and spread the information to a few others in private on chat. This incident occurred on either January 12 or January 13, the date differentiating only in terms of different time zones. I looked over the chat logs and there are few clues as to where (or how) the incident first erupted, and if it was brought to main chat. Looking at the Privacy Policy, it's clearly stated that users most not reveal various instances of personal information about themselves. However, what are the consequences if a user reveals personal information about another user without their permission? Jnk9 found out that 0 Berry had found/leaked his information, and has not been active on the wiki since January 12/13. People that talked to him before he left say that he quit. It's a shame that we may have lost a great chat mod and contributor because of this incident. Well, anyways, thanks for reading this fairly long message and if you have anymore questions feel free to contact me or other users that know a lot about the incident. Kallie Jo (talk) 02:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :This just in; it seems 0 Berry has leaked pictures/videos of Techman129 in real life without their permission. 0 Berry showed a few individuals on chat. :Kallie Jo (talk) 03:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I stopped as soon as I was asked though, and I now realise that I was wrong. Please dom't block me- I'll '''never' do this again. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 13:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::This is very serious though, and i'd need to hear more about this before taking any action. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::In reply to your message on my talk page; I do not know much about who the personal information was revealed to. I did ask 0 Berry in PM, however I only remember that the personal info was revealed to Jeserator, and I think it may have been revealed to Chriskim98 and Twinkie102 as well. ::::Kallie Jo (talk) 14:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok. Thank you for this info too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No problem. ::::::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Block Hello P-P. Can you block 2 users please? The first user is User:Greeble10002 and I would like to thank User:JWPengie for letting me know of it. It says on his userpage that he is 10 years old. The second user is User:Supercutiedraggy. Now why Cutie? Because today he came on the chat and he was evading a block. He also used some socks (According to many people on chat). He has been blocked in 5 other wikis also and he was bullying User:Rekanochi (An user that quit the wiki). You can check the logs here. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Me Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| UGGA ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| BOOGA ]] January 18, 2014 Issues on Chat Hi Penguin-Pal. On chat today, January 20th, 2014, some people were disrupting our chat. User:Earthing kept saying that he had a huge ban history and made several socks on the wiki. It is also in the Chat Logs if you want to see. He also kept saying that he was a nazi. He also kept linking several sites which is advertising and it is not allowed. We told him to stop and leave but he wouldn't. Earthing also spammed a lot. Then, User:Rex-equinox said he was a nazi and Earthing or Rex said "All Hail the Hitler!" on chat. I also saw that Rex kept calling "Mario" --> "Marweeoh" which Mario repetitively told him to stop which he wouldn't. Should a chat ban be needed? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 15:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Name calling Hello Penguin-Pal, I know that your away but, I have to report users that have been name calling me names that I don't like to be called. First, Penguin44eve, Rex-equinox, and C H U N K Y have been calling me "Marweeoh" and I hate being called that. Last, Super Miron has been calling me a different name, he used to call me "Marweeoh" alot. Now, he calls me "Marioderp25" and I properly dislike that name. I hope you do something, I would kick them if they "named called" me numerous times. Name calling is like "bullying". [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 15:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :But he calls me CHUCKY D: --Chunk Norris, the most awesome person ever 15:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Please don't call each other names that you don't like to be called. I'll talk with Miron and Penguin44 too. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) "List of stamps" pages for certain minigames Hey there P-P, I know you're away, but this issue isn't really that urgent, and I just wanted to see what you think when you get back. Alright, so there are pages like List of Ice Fishing Stamps, but I'm not sure if these are really needed. On the page Smoothie Smash, there is a section that just lists the stamps and their difficulty. Do you think that should be enough? Do you think it's necessary for there to be individual pages just listing stamps for a certain minigame? Kallie Jo (talk) 22:53, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Gonna hand to you few things Hello Penguin-Pal, We need to meet soon, to hand to you some of the details of the wiki. By that I mean control over the admins wiki, twitter account password, IRC channel and few other things. Plus, we must consider to appoint the next bureaucrat NOT administrator. I have no longer any interest in this wiki affairs, so I will handle to you the duties that I was supposed to do to you XP. BTW, admins will vote for the new bureaucrat candidates in the admins wiki and the two candidates left will have to battle in a community vote XP (BTW, I won't directly retire, but with time I will, so let us just have an active bureaucrat if you want). Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 14:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Updates Here it is:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edyanuar/The_Edyanuar_News_Issue_19 Edyanuar (talk) 10:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Sorry, I wasn't at home. I'm back, so if you are online, you can talk to me now. 15:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat User:Burstbusterz was saying cuss words on chat today. Edyanuar (talk) 09:43, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Super Miron needs to be demoted I ask C H U N K Y politely if he knows that the Prehistoric Party is on, and Super Miron replies with "Sorry Leader, I'm just saying, some of us have lives" This has offended me very much and he should NOT be setting this example for new users on the chat considering he is a CHAT MOD! :( Leader of CP Parties! Talk 20:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Leader of CP Parties on 24/01/14 Hey P-P, look what i made you! :) Well... 22:01, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and I just finished making this: : 00:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ban Why do you ban me again?? I am bored and sick of ban. I am just bored and have nothing to do. Its not name calling if the user i shout is not there. :( Penguin44eve (talk) 08:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ban2 Well plz unblock me plz sorry i wont do it again. plz plz Penguin44eve (talk) 08:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Updates I also posted one update page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_23rd_January_2014. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Prehistoric Party 2014 Complete Hello Penguin-Pal there is a cpps that has every dino puffle unlocked- Free Penguin. Just so you know :) (If your going to see, use full screen). Alexfc (talk) 21:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC)AlexfcAlexfc (talk) 21:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Username help Hello Penguin-Pal, How do I add links to my user name? Some people have signatures that when you click on different parts of them, it takes you to different parts of their Profile. How do you do that? have a good day, Hey, Puffle Dude! (talk) 14:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Hey P-P, Cap123 hasn't been on the wiki (or the wiki chat) since January 16. This violates the demotion policy, so to my understanding he should be demoted. Kallie Jo (talk) 17:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) COPPA..Again User:Boardude said that he was in first grade. You can check the logs if you want as he said it twice. I think a block should be needed for this. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Leader Sorry to bother you AGAIN but, User:Leader of CP Parties! has been... *1.Spamming our chat *2.Messing around with the seen command *3.Causing fights *4.Calling people names Some of the users actually wanted to get kicked so they broke the rules and started to write in a foreign language. At the time this happened, we only had 1 mod which was away. Is a Chat ban/Block going to be needed for this behavior? Also if you're wondering who kept writing in the foreign language, it was User:Kirlia the Pokémon . See the logs if necessary. Thank you for your attention. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:10, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: This has been fixed P-P [[User:Casablancker|'Caveman Casa']] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 03:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you for this info. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:05, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Requirements Hi P-P. I just wanted to ask you what the requirements for being a chat mod are, since I forgot, and now I'm back, I'd like to work back to being a chat mod again. Psaro the Penguinslayer - Slayin' since 2011 10:12, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Chat Mod Requirements OK, thanks for telling me. This would mean I'm more than eligible to become chat mod now, correct? Psaro the Penguinslayer - Slayin' since 2011 12:05, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. :P.S. please be sure to include in your signature a link to your user page. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Question about the animated gif used for Fantendo Hello there... How did Fantendo get animated img.avatar script exactly...? it seem like it's being used by Fantendo staff. I want a Animated Avatar for all Wikis same as Fantendo's animated gif avatar... And, it's located in http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css Thanks ~ --~ 120px My Talk page 01:03, January 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Please reply to me quick. Common.js Hey P-P, This wiki's Common.js file could be changed for the benefit of efficiency and speed. Instead of importing multiple scripts like this: importScriptPage(, ''); It's much more efficient to use another way, as it can import all of the scripts while using a singular HTTP request (before it would use 1 HTTP request for every script called, so there would be 4 HTTP requests for 4 scripts). Even Wikia recommends importing scripts this way, because of its efficiency. So, could you consider replacing: importScriptPage('PurgeButton/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('DupImageList/code.js', 'dev'); With the following? importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:PurgeButton/code.js', 'u:dev:AjaxRC/code.js', 'u:dev:ShowHide/code.js', 'u:dev:DupImageList/code.js' ] }); Thanks for reading, and if you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask. :P Kallie Jo (talk) 01:49, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Party Emotes Hello P-P. How did you extract the swfs of the party emotes? If you can't do it, then how did you get a large high quality picture of the party emotes? Archive Hi P-P, Can you archive my talk page? Thanks. :) 12:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Party Emotes Thanks for telling me that. I asked because I saw that a prehistoric pizza emote replaced the normal pizza emote like the coffee and tea emote during CJ Party 2013. And I also saw that the prehistoric pizza emote is missing. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Me Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''UGGA' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| BOOGA ]] January 29, 2014 We need a rollback and a block P-P CHECK THIS http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Band_member?diff=1287226&oldid=1287225 he kept vandalizing it and it took me forever to fix it back and this http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Band_member?diff=1287235&oldid=1287233 and more so this is just a suggestion there wasn't any rollback to contact and he keeps doing it [[User:Casablancker|'Caveman Casa']] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 05:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Red Magnifying Glass icon removed from SWFs Prior to a few days ago, there was a red magnifying glass icon next to links to SWFs. In the past few days, it has disappeared. It no longer appears next to SWF links. Just thought I should let you know! By the way, I've cleared my cache and everything and even tried using a different browser, so I don't think it's just something on my end. Kallie Jo (talk) 23:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Hi Penguin-Pal, I am messaging you today to ask a few questions regarding my one day of Chat Moderator tomorrow (31/01/2014), I was wondering what time it will start at, when it's states your CM for the day does it mean from a specific time or does the 24 hours start when you log in? Thanks ~ Callum Fawsitt Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 I posted some updates Here. Please check it out! Cutouts Hola, Penguin-Pal Can u do a cutout of ALL the pages in January's penguin style? THANKS in advance OP RE:RE: Cutouts ok, so just the new releases (not the bgs) :I'm really sorry, but that's too much work too. I prefer not spending much of my time extracting cutouts. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi Penguin-Pal! I don't know if you remember, but my Prehistoric Party 2014 Updates Blog was a sucess. Everyone commented on it and almost everyone voted to continue this kind of blogs. It even appeared as first on the top blogs! The blog appeared on the Homepage as a main blog, now I request you to add my new Fair 2014 Updates Blog to the userpage. The link is:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LukeLeia75/The_Fair_2014_Updates_Blog Have a good day. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 00:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) WikiaMaster He has been really bothering me! If I say ONE word in capitals he tells me off! And he'll tell me off for many things. And before he became a CM; he broke the rule about `backseat CM'ing` by telling CM's to kick me for saying one word in caps or other things that were not against the rules! And now I am too worried about going on chat while he is on because he is gonna kick me for saying ONE word in capitals! I could just go on and not put anything in capitals but I should be able to ENJOY my chat experience by abiding by the rules, not abiding by FAKE ones. Can you please have a word with him? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 21:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) List of Active Users Hi PP Is there a list of all active users on the wiki or anything related to that? 22:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's possible to see a list of active users anymore. You used to be able to go to and see, but it no longer works. You can see the number of active users either by going to or by putting on a page. :Kallie Jo (talk) 23:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::For the first link that Kallie gave you, make sure to press the "Last edited" row title twice to display the list by the activity order. The api also provides a way for listing users, though i'm not sure if it actually allows displaying active users by the correct order of activity, and the API isn't as good for some cases as it may also be effected by other wikia wikis as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Penguin-Pal, I am messaging you today regarding a few enquiries regarding what I have heard from an anonymous user, regarding you said to them or a few people something to do with you wanting me to take the Chat Calander CM in June. Could you tell me more about all this please? Thanks for all ~ Callum Fawsitt Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:00, February 3, 2014 (UTC)